godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Chaos
The '''Blades of Chaos were a pair of chained blades fashioned by the God of War, Ares. Ares had these blades made for a servant that would prove worthy of the blades. These blades were the first pair of chained blades that Kratos used in the God Of War series History The Blades of Chaos were forged at the darkest depths of the Underworld by an unknown blacksmith (it is likely that the blades are smithed by Ares himself or Hephaestus). The Blades' chains would stretch out for a set distance with each attack therefore allowing fluid like movement no matter who wielded them. With fire imbued within the Blades, the Blades and the chains ignite with every attack. Though utilizing the blade would come with a penalty, as the chains of the blade would be permanently seared onto the forearms of the wielder, serving as a reminder of their oath to the God of War. The chains can only be removed either by the God of War himself, or when the wielder's time of servitude has ended. The Blades were made by Ares as a weapon for a future servant that he'd deem worthy of the Blades. After the Spartan Kratos' pledge to the God of War, Ares had his harpies fetch the Blade, and bestow it to Kratos. After Ares decimated the Barbarian forces, Kratos used his new weapons to defeat the Barbarian King, Alrik. Kratos would then continue to utilize the Blades during his time of servitude to Ares and the Gods, even his own wife and daughter, whom he killed unknowingly while he was in a god driven rage set by Ares. Kratos, at the peak of his task to kill the God of War, Kratos would have the Blades of Chaos stripped away from him after Kratos defends his family during Ares' tricks. With the Blades taken away from him, Ares would manipulate the Blades to attacking Kratos' family, killing them once again with a helpless Kratos watching in horror . After the fall of Ares, the Blades were never seen again. Kratos would then be granted the Blades of Athena as replacement for the Blades of Chaos. In-Game Attacks Chains of Olympus Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Hyperion Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air.' ''Hold triangle' *'Orion's Harpoon''' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times.'' L + square'' *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Might' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc. Hold square *'Increased Damage' Level 4 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L + O *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L + O *'Hermes Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Athena's Rise (Evading)' - While Evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle *'Increased Damage' Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Increased Damage' God of War Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. O *'Hades' Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Apollo's Ascension' - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. L1 + X *'Apollo's Offensive (Air)' - Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. L1 + X *'Hermes Rush' - Ground dash attack. R1 *'Hermes Stomp (Air)' - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 *'Rage of the Gods'. Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - 360 spin attack.'' L1 + square'' *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - 360 spin attack in the air. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Powerful but slow combo. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hades Revenge' - Use this attack after parrying your foe. Square or triangle or R1 Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Rising Helios' - Multi hit attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Falling Helios (Air)' - Multi hit air attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Hermes Fury' - Multi hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 *'Achilles' Flip' - While Evading, press X to attack. R3 + X *'Tempest of the Fates '(see Rage of the Gods) Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Lance of the Furies' - Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Lance of the Furies (Air)' - In air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Might of Hercules' - Hold square during combo to unleash powerful attack. Square, hold square *'Athena's Blessing' (see Rage of the Gods) Trivia *With each level upgrade, The Blades of Chaos changes shape slightly, as does the color of the flame surrounding the chains and the Blades themselves. *After Kratos loses his godly powers, The Blades of Athena gain the same flame color as the Blades of Chaos do at each level. (Yellow at Level 1; Orange-Yellow at Level 2; Orange at Level 3; Red-Orange at Level 4; Red at Level 5) *The Blades of Chaos are the only primary weapon Kratos has wielded in the series that were not given to him by Athena. *These blades have a demonic red-orange glyph pattern on them in-game, growing in size and area as they are leveled up. However in the hi-def cut-scenes, they do not appear. * In the hi-def cutscenes, the Blades do not change shape, and instead appear to have a shape similar to the Blades of Chaos at Level 2. *The Blades of Chaos also secretly appear in specific scenes in God of War II and God of War III. *In the novel it is revealed that the Blades of Chaos were forged by Hephaestus but in the first game, is mentioned that they were made in the Underworld. It is unknown which of these claims is canon *According to the European PlayStation Blog Kratos was set to use "the deadly chained Blades of Chaos" in Ghost of Sparta, despite the fact that Kratos lost them in the previous game. This was shortly thereafter corrected to the Blades of Athena. *When any of the Blades rest on Kratos' back, no chains appear to connect them to his wrists. It is possible that the magic of the blades, and all of Kratos' blades, that the chains on his wrists connect to the blades only when the blades are held in hand. It should also be noted that the blades rest on Kratos' bare back with no way of being held there, though this is most likely by developers choice. *In Chains of Olympus, when executing a cyclone of chaos, if done at a close enough distance from an enemy, it will chop off their head and yield magic orbs. *When the blades rest on Kratos' back, if you could see Kratos on the at a close angle, the blades actually ssems to float because they are not attached to Kratos' back. * When the blades rest on Kratos' back, in-game they are positioned with the ending points of the blades are pointing sideways or away from each other and one of the skulls are atop of the other. But in hi-def cutscenes the points are pointing downwards and the skulls are not atop of one another. * After Kratos attacks with the blades he is still holding them but when Kratos moves (jump, walk, or run but not evade) the blades then instantly rest on Kratos' back and his hands do not actually move when that happens. However this was fixed in God of War III. Gallery 919864 20050318 790screen015-1-.jpg|The Blades of Chaos, in-game. Untitled 3ares.png|Kratos using the blades against Ares. Blade of chaos.png|kratos' reflection on the blood-stained blade of chaos Blades.jpg|The bloodstained Blades of Chaos Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War Series Category:Kratos' Weapons